


Unbunt

by GerdavR



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Gen, No Beta, Sort Of, spy games
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/pseuds/GerdavR
Summary: Rose lässt sich in die Spionageabteilung versetzen und erhält schon bald wertvolle Informationen von einem Spion namens "Unbunt".(Deutsche Version von "Achromatic")
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Kudos: 5
Collections: GingerRose - Going Native





	1. Schwarz

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Fic für das Going Native Event geschrieben und dann via Deepl.com auf Englisch übersetzt.

Verschwörerische Treffen in schäbigen Cantinen, halsbrecherische Verfolgungsjagden durch enge Häuserschluchten oder zumindest mysteriöse Treffen auf nebligen Brücken – das war es, was sich Rose vorgestellt hatte, als sie General Organa mehr oder weniger angefleht hatte, sie in die Spionageabteilung zu versetzen.

Stattdessen waren es mehrheitlich öde Recherchearbeiten, um die Verlässlichkeit von Quellen zu prüfen. Wie sie schon bald verstellte, waren die meisten Tipps und ein Großteil der Informationen, die dem Widerstand zugespielt wurden, waren veraltet oder schlicht falsch.

Sie vermutete, dass sich die meisten Informant*innen einfach nur wichtigmachen wollten. Genauso wie sie … eine Wichtigtuerin, die besser bei Droiden und einfachen Schaltkreisen aufgehoben wäre.

Bei einem durchgeschmorten Schaltkreis wusste sie immerhin, weshalb etwas nicht funktionierte. Sie seufzte, als sie die gefühlt zwanzigste Nachricht erhielt, in der jemand behauptete, Kylo Ren auf irgendeinem Drecksplaneten am Arsch der Galaxie gesehen zu haben.

Es schien, als ob sie als Spionin primär jede Menge Sitzfleisch und eine hohe Frustrationstoleranz benötigte und nicht ein elegantes Abendkleid, mit dem sie eine illustre Gala unter funkelnden Kronleuchtern infiltrieren konnte.

Rose seufzte und griff nach ihrem mittlerweilen kalten Caf. Bei den meisten Tipps war es schwierig bis unmöglich, zu eruieren, ob sie nun wahr waren oder nicht. Die Arbeit war langwierig und verdammt ermüdend.

Sie markierte die Meldung, wonach Ren auf Alderaan gesehen wurde als falsch und verschob sie in den entsprechenden Systemordner, der Absender wurde als unzuverlässig markiert.

Sie überflog die nächste Nachricht und blinzelte. Sie las sie nochmals. Rose rieb sich die Augen und atmete tief durch, dann las sie die Nachricht nochmals:

_Betreff: Informationen über die Erste Ordnung_

_Bezugnehmend auf die rubrizierte Angelegenheit ist es mir ein Anliegen, dem Widerstand kriegsrelevante Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Angehängt finden Sie eine nicht abschließende Auflistung der stationierten Kräfte um Corellia._

_Absender: Unbunt_

_Anhang: Erwähnt_

Der Schreibstil unterschied sich erheblich von den üblichen Nachrichten. Selbst ein Droide hätte eine flüssigere Prosa hingekriegt. Merkwürdig. Sie prüfte die angehängte Datei mit einem Sicherheitsprogramm und öffnete sie schließlich, Zahlen flirrten über ihren Bildschirm, Sternenkarten mit Truppenverschiebungen, Plänen von Sternenkreuzern und Kampfschiffen ploppten schneller auf als sie klicken konnte.

Die ersten Ergebnisse ihrer zunächst kursorischen Recherche waren äußerst vielversprechend: Einige der Schiffspositionen waren bereits von anderen Späher*innen gemeldet wurden, es gab geringfügige Abweichungen, die sich aber einfach mit den üblichen Bewegungen von Kriegsschiffen wegerklären ließen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später war Rose überzeugt, dass Unbunt eine wahre Goldmine war.

Rose setzte sich gerader hin, trank den letzten Schluck ihres Cafs und machte sich daran, Unbunt zurückzuschreiben.

_Re: Betreff: Informationen über die Erste Ordnung_

_Liebe*r Unbunt_

_Wir konnten Ihre Informationen verifizieren und sind an einem weiteren Austausch interessiert. Können Sie uns Informationen über andere Sternensysteme zukommen lassen?_

_Dorne_

Sie hatte sich gerade eine frische Tasse Caf eingeschenkt, als eine neue Nachricht eintraf. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es eine Nachricht von Unbunt.

_Re: Re: Betreff: Sensible Informationen über die Erste Ordnung_

_Anfrage erhalten._

_Absender: Unbunt_

_Anhang: -_

Da ist aber jemand eifrig, dachte sich Rose. Vielleicht war es doch ein Droide, heutzutage würde doch sonst niemand eine Empfangsbestätigung senden.

***

Einige Tage verstrichen, ohne das sich Unbunt wieder meldete. Rose beschäftige sich wieder mit geistabtötenden Rechercheabfragen. Gerade als sie nach einer zermürbenden Schicht Feierabend machen wollte traf ein weiteres Mail von Unbunt ein.

_Betreff: Ihre Anfrage bezüglich Truppenbewegungen_

_Mannschaftstransporteinheiten vom Typ X-734 werden in 23 Stunden von Balmorra nach Nar Shaddaa verlegt. Betriebsmittelaufnahme wird gemäß Reglement beim Kometen bei den angehängten Koordinaten vorgenommen._

_Absender: Unbunt_

_Anhang: erwähnt_

Betriebsmittelaufnahme? Was zum … meint Unbunt damit etwa, dass die X-734 Zerstörer dort ihre Kraftzellen aufladen? Wer schreibt so? Sie war drauf und dran, Unbunt zurückzuschreiben, nur um Gewissheit zu haben, dass es sich nicht doch um einen Droiden handelte.

Aber das stand natürlich außer Frage, nein, hier war Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt. Sie konnte nicht riskieren, Unbunt zu verärgern. Bis jetzt hat Unbunt sich nicht zu seinen oder ihren Motiven geäußert, es war klüger, vorsichtig vorzugehen.

***

In den nächsten Monaten erwies sich Unbunt als unerschöpfliche Quelle für kriegswichtige Informationen, zahlreiche erfolgreiche Angriffe gegen die Erste Ordnung konnten dank der detaillierten Pläne ausgeführt werden.

Unbunts Schreibstil blieb gekünstelt, während Rose einen familiäreren Ton wählte, den sie selbst besser mochte als die distanziert-professionelle Art, die viele ihrer Kolleg*innen wählten wenn Sie mit ihren Informat*innen korrespondierten.

_Liebe*r Unbunt_

_Danke für die technischen Spezifikationen des AT-M6, hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Geschütze noch mit Ionen-Ladungen justiert werden._

_Dorne_

Ein paar Sekunden später traf auch schon die Antwort ein. Rose öffnete die Nachricht zunächst nicht, weil sie wie immer nur eine dröge Empfangsbestätigung erwartete. Sie aß einen Schokoriegel und öffnete die Nachricht erst dann.

_Re: Kein Betreff_

_Ionen-Ladung in Anbetracht der Energieabsorption für Bedienpersonal zielführend und sinnvoll. Andere Geschützjustierabstandseinhaltungserfassungsvorrichtungen erwiesen sich als ungenügend._

_Absender: Unbunt._

_Anhang: -_

So ein Blödsinn. Als ob man Ionen-Ladungen für solchen Kleinkram benötigen würde. Sie tippte schnell eine Antwort:

_Re: Re: Kein Betreff_

_Quatsch. Mit einer manuellen Vorrichtung und ein paar LS-Schnittstellen geht das nicht nur schneller, sondern auch kostengünstiger._

Rose widmete sich wieder ihren anderen Aufgaben, aber ihre übliche Konzentration wollte sich nicht einstellen. Hätte sie nicht zurückschreiben sollen? Nein, sie hatte Recht! Unbunt würde schon nicht einen Kurzschluss kriegen, wenn sie mal Tacheles sprach.

Eine blinkende Meldung lenkte ihre Aufmerksam erneut auf ihren Bildschirm. Hätte sie eine Caftasse in ihrer Hand gehabt, dann wäre sie vermutlich auf dem Boden zerschellt: Ein Anruf blinkte auf, in der ID gab es keine Nummer, sondern nur ein Name: Unbunt.

Sie aktivierte ihr Ohrstück und nahm den Anruf an. Zunächst konnte sie nur ein leises Rauschen hören, dann erklang eine männliche Stimme mit starkem imperialem Akzent. “Ich kann dem mitnichten zustimmen. Bei einer manuellen Justierung steigt die Fehlerquote expositionell zu der im AT-M6 verbrachten täglichen Dienstzeit.”

Deshalb ruft der Top-Spion an? Weil er denkt, dass sie eine Nichtskönnerin und Aufschneiderin war? Frechheit! “Ionen-Ladungen deformieren die Durastahlplatten, auf denen die Geschütze fixiert sind. Ohne regelmäßige manuelle Wartung nimmt die Zielgenauigkeit erheblich ab.”

“Die Deformationen liegen im Toleranzbereich. Eine Generalüberholung samt Kampfwertsteigerung findet ohnehin alle drei Jahre statt.”

“Eine Kampfwertsteigerung nach drei Jahren ist eine reine Geldverschwendung.”

“Irrelevant, die Budgetierung wird einfach entsprechend angepasst.”

“Schön zu wissen, dass die Erste Ordnung das nötige Kleingeld für derartige Dinge hat,” ätzte Rose. “Und deswegen rufen Sie an? Damit Sie mir auf die Nase binden können, dass wir jeden Credit zusammenklauben müssen und Sie Geld zum Fenster rauswerfen können?”

“Das war mitnichten meine Absicht. Ich wollte lediglich den Sachverhalt richtigstellen.”

Bevor Rose etwas erwidern konnte, hängte er auf. Sie starrte ungläubig auf das Holo. Der Mann mochte kein Droide sein, aber merkwürdig war er allemal.

***

In den nächsten Monaten erhielt Rose regelmäßig Informationen über Truppenstärken, geplante Kampagnen und technische Neuheiten. Wer auch immer dieser Unbunt war, er hatte Zugang zu streng geheimen Daten.

Dieser Umstand entging General Organa natürlich nicht, sie verlangte alle Informationen von Unbunt unverzüglich zu sehen, noch bevor Rose ihren Bericht schreiben oder auch nur ein Wort davon verifizieren konnte.

“Mir gefällt das nicht,” sagte Poe mit einem für ihn untypischen, mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck als sie aus General Organas Büro trat. Er zog sie beiseite. “Unbunt ist unsere wichtigste, wenn nicht sogar unsere einzige Informationsquelle für mehr als die Hälfte unserer militärischen Operationen. Wir verlassen uns zu sehr auf ihn.”

“Ich prüfe alle seine Angaben.”

“Natürlich tust du das, aber eines Tages werden wir diesen Luxus nicht haben und müssen eine womöglich weitreichende Entscheidung basierend auf seinen Informationen treffen.”

“Du traust ihm nicht.”

“Er ist ein hohes Tier bei der Ersten Ordnung, und bislang hat er noch keine Forderung gestellt, kein Geld, keine tränenreiche Entschuldigung für irgendwelche Gräueltaten … nichts.”

Rose zuckte mit ihren Schultern. “Ich habe ihn bis jetzt auch nicht gefragt, warum er das tut.”

“Denkst du, er würde dir antworten?”

“Wir haben in den vergangenen Monaten oft miteinander gesprochen, meistens über irgendwelche technischen Spezifikationen – ich kann es ja mal versuchen, ich denke, ich habe einen ganz guten Draht zu ihm.”

Poe musterte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. “Vertraut er dir?”

“So weit würde ich nicht gehen. Aber ich würde sagen, dass wir uns gegenseitig schätzen … er ist einer der wenigen, mit dem ich über technische Details austauschen kann, wie zum Beispiel die neuen XNS-Chips, die die Ordnung-”

“Ja, ja, ich verstehe schon,” winkte Poe ab.

Rose mochte es nicht, wenn man ihr einfach so das Wort abschnitt. Es war zu ihrem Ärger nicht einmal selten, wieso passierte nur ihr das? Immer wenn sie etwas ausführen wollte, wurden die anderen Rebellen ungeduldig und taten ihr Fachwissen ab. Für einen kurzen Moment wunderte sie sich, ob es Unbunt auch so ging.

“Soll ich mal auf Tuchfühlung mit Unbunt gehen?”

“Ja, gerne.”

Rose kehrte in ihr Büro zurück und begann damit, die neusten Informationen zu verifizieren. Nach ein paar Stunden lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schenkte sich die dritte Tasse Caf ein.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Chronometer. In wenigen Momenten würde sie einen Anruf von Unbunt erhalten, der Mann war wie ein Uhrwerk. Ein wahres Gewohnheitstier, nicht nur schickte er seine Informationen alle drei Tage pünktlich um 14 Uhr, er rief auch regelmäßig um 17:30 Uhr an, um … ja, warum eigentlich?

Meistens erkundigte er sich, ob seine Informationen eingetroffen waren. Danach sprachen sie meistens über technische Probleme, einmal hatte sie ihm sogar von einem wiederkehrenden Problem mit ihrer selbstgebastelten Cafmaschine erzählt. Nachdem sie aufgehängt hatte, hatte sie sich etwas geschämt, dass sie so eine Banalität überhaupt erwähnt hatte.

Unbunt dachte jetzt vermutlich, dass sie ein bisschen einfach gestrickt, oder sogar naiv war. Ach, was solls. Es war ja nicht so, als ob es relevant war, ob er sie für hochprofessionell oder nur semiprofessionell hielt.

Rose starrte auf ihre Cafmaschine, die vor sich hin blubberte. Das klang nicht gut, das Heizelement muckte immer noch auf. Natürlich müsste sie das Wasser nicht so schnell erhitzen, ein einfacheres, kleineres Element würde es auch tun … aber dann müsste sie immer warten, bis das Ding aufgewärmt war.

Sie war immer noch in Gedanken versunken, als der erwartete Anruf eintraf. Sie nahm ab, ohne ihren Blick von der Cafmaschine abzuwenden. “Abend, Unbunt.”

“Guten Abend, Dorne.”

“Die Informationen sind eingetroffen, besten Dank.”

Er zögerte kurz. “Haben Sie schon alle Blaupausen geprüft?”

Rose lächelte ein wenig, er wollte offenbar wieder über technische Details sprechen. “Fast, so schnell bin ich auch nicht. Ich gebe allerdings zu, dass ich mich ein bisschen in den Spezifikationen zur geupdateten Leiterplatte verloren habe. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass man die Leiterbahnen statt mit Durakupfer auch mit flüssigem Lithium bestücken kann.”

Er zögerte kurz, bevor er sprach. “Die Leiterplatte selbst ist zugegebenermaßen nicht kriegsrelevant. Nach unserem Gespräch über Ihre Cafmaschine habe ich mir Gedanken über die von Ihnen angesprochenen Problematik zur Wassererwärmung gemacht. Vielleicht können Sie die Leiterplatte adaptieren und so den Funktionsablauf stabilisieren.”

Rose war gerade dabei, an ihrer Caftasse zu nippen als sie in der Bewegung erstarrte. Sie blinzelte ungläubig. Unbunt hat … was? “Wie bitte?”

“Sie haben ein interessantes Problem beschrieben,” sagte er kühl. “Während einer unbeschreiblich langweiligen Sitzung habe ich gestern etwas skizziert, das Ihnen helfen dürfte.”

Sie stellte ihre Tasse ab und lehnte sich nach vorne, die Anrufer-ID blinkte langsam. “Sie haben die Leiterplatte revolutioniert, weil Sie meine Cafmaschine verbessern wollten?”

Er atmete hörbar ein. “Ich habe lediglich bestehende Forschungsthesen adaptiert.”

“Kein Grund Ihr Licht unter den Scheffel zu stellen, Unbunt.” Sie lachte leise. “Das muss ja eine ganz öde Sitzung gewesen sein, dass Sie Zeit dafür hatten.”

“Ja.”

Sie konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er mehr sagen wollte. Warum hatte er überhaupt die Sitzung erwähnt, wenn er nicht darüber reden wollte? “Wenn ich das höre, bin ich froh, dass ich nur ein kleines Rädchen im Getriebe bin und nicht an sinnlosen Unterredungen teilnehmen muss.”

“Ich verstehe nicht, sind Sie nicht Offizierin?” Sie konnte sein Stirnrunzeln fast hören.

Saß er wie sie vor einem Bildschirm? Sie stellte sich vor, wie ein junger Offizier in schwarzer Uniform in perfekter, ergonomischer Haltung auf eine blinkende Anrufer-ID starrte. War er jung? Er klang jedenfalls nicht wie ein alter Mann, aber seine Stimme war durch den verschlüsselten Holokanal auch leicht verzerrt.

“Ne, ich war Mechanikerin und wollte mehr tun, als nur Astrodroiden zu updaten. Deshalb habe ich mich für den Nachrichtendienst gemeldet.”

Es knackte leise in der Leitung, eine bleierne Stille breitete sich aus.

“Unbunt? Sind Sie noch da?”

“Ja,” sein Ton war kühl, jedenfalls kühler als zuvor.

Rose seufzte. Verdammt, sie hätte nichts sagen sollen – jetzt war sie den Kontakt mit Sicherheit los. “Wünschen Sie eine höherrangigere Verbindungsoffizierin?” fragte sie leise.

Wieder war es still in der Leitung. “Nein.”

Erleichterung durchströmte sie. “Gut.” Rose lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und spülte den bitteren Geschmack in ihrem Mund mit Caf runter.

“Ihr Sachverstand korreliert nicht mit Ihrem Rang,” sagte Unbunt leise. “Ich ging davon aus, dass Sie zumindest Kommandeurin sind.”

“Ich mag einfach alles, was mit Technik zu tun hat. Es ist alles so klar und einfach, finden Sie nicht? 0 und 1, das ist alles.”

“In der Tat.” Sie konnte ein klirrendes Geräusch hören, als ob er einen Löffel in einer Tasse umrührte. “Jeder Idiot kann mit einem Blaster um sich schießen, aber einen Blaster zu bauen … das erfordert Geschick und Fingerfertigkeit.”

“Ich selbst halte Waffen technisch gesehen nicht für sonderlich interessant,” sagte Rose. “Ich beschäftige mich lieber mit Netzwerken und Droiden, die kleinen Dinge, die meisten Leute gar nicht zu schätzen wissen. Gibt mir das Gefühl, etwas wirklich Nützliches zu machen.”

“Um ehrlich zu sein bevorzuge ich auch Netzwerke. Neulich habe ich ein kleines Update für die Kraftzellen implementiert, genau genommen habe ich natürlich nur die Ionen-Injektoren mit Beipässen ergänzt, aber die Energieleistung war sofort um 0.6 % höher.”

“Oh, die NX-Beipässe?”

“Natürlich, alles andere wäre unsinnig.” Er klang belustigt. “Neulich hat mich ein General gefragt, ob wir den Energieausstoß der Ventralgeschütze nicht verdoppeln können.”

Rose lachte. “So ein Idiot. Wie ist der bloß General geworden, wenn er keine Ahnung von SFse-Lasern hat?”

“Das habe ich mich auch gefragt,” er klang, als ob er lächeln würde. “Solche Leute auf den neuesten Stand der Waffenentwicklung zu bringen ist wirklich reinste Zeitverschwendung.”

“Sie haben mein Beileid.”

“Sparen Sie sich das Mitleid für nächsten Monat, da muss ich an eine unglaublich unnütze Tagung reisen. Quasi verschwendete Lebenszeit.” Er klang entspannt, Rose wunderte sich, ob er schon etwas müde war. Sonst war er viel förmlicher.

“Ach, sicher wieder Waffen, oder?”

“Genau,” er zögerte kurz. “Ich fürchte, ich muss unser Gespräch unterbrechen, Dorne. Die Pflicht ruft.”

“Alles klar, danke nochmals für die Blaupausen für meine Cafmaschine. Ich werde sie gleich ausprobieren.”

Er lachte leise. “Viel Glück.” Sekunden später hatte er den Anruf beendet.

Rose machte sich sofort daran, die Pläne nochmals durchzugehen. Es war natürlich alles makellos, so wie alle Unterlagen von Unbunt. Sie implementiere die Updates und grinste zufrieden als die Maschine innert zwei Sekunden aufgeheizt war und die schwärzesten und stärksten Caf in der gesamten Basis in ihre Tasse strömen ließ.

Während sie an ihrem Caf nippte und die weiteren Informationen verifizierte, schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Unbunt ab. Es war ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber auch nett, dass er sich die Mühe gemacht hat, sich über ihren Kaffeeinpegel Sorgen zu machen.

Ob er auch gerne Caf mochte? Ach, verdammt! Sie hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass sie ihn über seine Motive hätte ausquetschen sollen. Andererseits … er war sehr vorsichtig, auf eine so plumpe Frage hätte er vermutlich gar nicht geantwortet.

Rose trank den letzten Schluck und warf die Maschine nochmals an, sie brauchte noch eine kleine Stärkung für den Schlussspurt.

***

Über die nächsten zwei Wochen mehrten sich die Anrufe von Unbunt, zunächst war er sehr diszipliniert und beschränkte sich auf technische Details. Nach und nach verlagerten sich die Gespräche auch auf Alltägliches.

Wie Rose bald feststellte, hatte er eine spitze Zunge und mochte es, sich auf abfällige Art über seine Kolleg*innen zu äußern. Dabei war er nie vulgär, sondern ließ einen unerwarteten Sinn für Humor aufblitzen, den sie einem Offizier der Ersten Ordnung gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Sie fing an, sich auf die Anrufe zu freuen. Abgesehen davon, dass die Gespräche wichtig waren und sie voller Stolz Unbunts Berichte zu General Organa bringen konnte, war es auch interessant mit ihm zu plaudern.

Von ihm wurde sie nicht unterbrochen, wenn sie rausholte, um einen technischen Sachverhalt zu schildern. Manchmal saßen sie auch einfach nur da, in Gedanken versunken, bis jemand von Ihnen eine interessante Ergänzung zu einem zuvor diskutierten Problem einzubringen hatte.

“Das ist alles schön und gut,” sagte General Organa, als sie wieder einmal einen mündlichen Bericht ablieferte. “Aber wir benötigen mehr Informationen über ihn, idealerweise, wieso er uns hilft.”

Rose nickte. “Natürlich, aber bis jetzt ist er dieser Frage stets ausgewichen.”

Finn scrollte durch die Berichte. “Hast du ihn denn direkt drauf angesprochen?”

“Nein, ich denke, wir sollten hier behutsam vorgehen. Er hat Vertrauen zu mir gefasst, erzählt mir von langweiligen Tagungen, an denen er teilnehmen muss und so weiter. In ein paar Monaten wird er vielleicht bereit sein, mehr über sich zu erzählen.”

Poe nickte zustimmend. “Ich stimme Rose zu, wir sollten nichts überstürzen. Unbunt ist zu wichtig für uns, als dass wir unnötigen Druck auf ihn ausüben sollten.”

“Ich nehme Ihre Meinungen zu Kenntnis, ich habe aber ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache,” sagte General Organa. “Er weiß viel, beinahe zu viel. Über eine Sache schweigt er sich aber aus: über Kylo Ren. Mich würde interessieren, warum er sich nie zu ihm äußert.”

Eine gute Frage, es war Rose gar nicht aufgefallen, dass in all seinen Berichten Kylo Ren nie erwähnt wird. “Ich könnte ihn darauf ansprechen.”

General Organas dunkelbraune Augen verdunkelten sich etwas. “Nein, ich möchte stattdessen mehr über den Informanten selbst erfahren. Hat er gesagt, auf welcher Tagung er sein wird?”

“Nein, nur, dass es sich um eine langweilige Veranstaltung handelt, bei der primär über Waffen gesprochen wird.” Rose verschränkte ihre Arme. “So viele Veranstaltungen kann es nicht geben, bei denen hochrangige Offiziere der Erste Ordnung eingeladen werden.”

Finn hob fragend eine Augenbraue. “Muss eine Versammlung von Abschaum sein, wenn du mich fragst.”

Rose riss ihre Augen weit auf. “Nar Shaddaa! Die Hutt*innen schmeißen sicher eine gewaltige Party und laden ihre besten Kund*innen ein.”

Poe pfiff leise durch seine Zähne als er auf seinem Pad rumtippte. “Du könntest richtig liegen, Rose. Gemäß unseren Informationen ist in 8 Tagen eine große Sause im Klub Vertico angesagt. Wir haben ein paar Abhöraktionen geplant, aber das ist auch alles.”

Die Generalin erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, sie griff nach ihrem Gehstock. “Rose, ich möchte, dass du an dieser Tagung teilnimmst und unseren Spion identifizierst.”

Poe schnalzte mit der Zunge. “General, es ist zu riskant. Leutnant Tico ist sicher eine fähige Analystin, aber was, wenn wir damit Unbunt verschrecken?”

“Ich nehme Ihren Einwand zur Kenntnis, Kommandant Dameron.” Sie lächelte Rose an. “Leutnant, Sie haben Ihre Befehle. Stellen Sie die Identität von Unbunt fest.”

“Jawohl, General Organa,” sagte Rose leise. Sie verließ zusammen mit Finn das Büro. Sie stimmte Poe zu, eigentlich war es merkwürdig, dass eine besonnene Frau wie Leia Organa sie auf eine solch gefährliche Mission schicken würde.

Finn räusperte sich. “Hast du eine Ahnung, wieso sie so erpicht darauf ist, Unbunt zu enttarnen?”

“Keine Ahnung, aber sie wird ihre Gründe haben,” sagte Rose leichthin. Zu sagen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Ihr war leicht schlecht und ihre Handflächen waren feucht.

Finn lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. “Du kriegst das hin. Versuch einfach, Unbunt nicht mit einem Elektroschocker zu lähmen.”

Rose errötete. “Das du mir das immer noch vorhältst.”

Er lachte. “Klar, wofür hat man denn Freunde?”

“Du bist ein unmöglicher Kerl.”

“Komm, ich geb dir einen Caf aus.”


	2. Weiß

Klub Vertico, oder besser gesagt Hotel Vertico, war in einem gewaltigen Hochhaus situiert, das weit über die anderen Gebäude der Mondstadt herausragte. Gewaltige Scheinwerfer beleuchteten die protzige Fassade und Twi’leks standen in Reih und Glied vor dem Eingang, wo sie ihre operettenhaften Zylinder vor jedem Gast zogen und katzbuckelten.

Die Hotelfassade war verziert mit platinumüberzogenen, beinahe götzenhaften wirkenden Statuetten, die bis hoch in den Himmel ragten. Das Hotel wirkte wie ein Leuchtturm, der heller leuchtete als alle anderen Gebäude, was angesichts des Neomeeres der Stadt eine eindrucksvolle Leistung war. Als Rose vom Raumhafen auf das Gebäude zuflog, gemahnte sie der Wolkenkratzer an eine Laterne, die unvorsichtige Nachtschwärmer anzog und sie in ihrem Schein zu verbrennen drohte.

Als sie ankam, stieg Rose aus dem Taxi and begab sich gemessenen Schrittes in das Hotel. Ihr elegantes Kleid flatterte leicht in dem warmen Wind, der das Gebäude umwehte. Gemäß ihrer Rolle ignorierte sie den nachfolgenden Droiden, der ihr umfangreiches Gepäck schleppte.

Süßliches Parfüm stieg Rose in die Nase als der Concierge sie mit einem breiten Lächeln willkommen hieß. “Madame Rusuu, ich möcht’ mich dafür bedanken, dass Sie unser bescheidenes Etablissement mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren.” Er hatte einen melodiösen, schwer einzuordnende Akzent.

Sie nickte dem Twi’lek zu und zupfte an ihrem weißen Seidenmantel. “Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass die Suite gemäß meinen Wünschen vorbereitet wurde?”

Der Concierge verbeugte sich leicht. “Freilich, gnädige Frau. Nur das Beste für unsere werten Gäste – die Lieferung kam direkt vom Hoflieferanten des Archons.”

Er schnippte mit den Fingern und zwei Evocii erschienen und behändigten sich ihrer Koffer. Sie folgte den Frauen in einen schildplattverzierten Fahrstuhl, in dem leise Streichmusik säuselte.

Eine kurze Fahrt später betrat sie ihr Zimmer. Die Suite war vollgestellt mit weißen Lilien – gemäß ‘Madam Rusuus’ Wünschen. Rose hatte vergebens gegen diese Verschwendung protestiert, aber ihre Klagen waren auf taube Ohren gestoßen.

Die Evocii verschwanden im begehbaren Kleiderschrank; Minuten später zogen sie sich mit einer übertrieben tiefen Verbeugung zurück.

Rose öffnete die Balkontüre und trat hinaus; nach dem künstlich runtergekühlten Hotelzimmer verschlug die schwüle Luft der Stadt unter ihren Füßen ihr fast den Atmen. Sie begann augenblicklich zu schwitzen und zog sich in die Suite zurück.

Sie aktivierte ihr Holo und sandte Kaydel Ko das Signal, dass sie wohlbehalten angekommen war. Dann schleuderte sie die hochhackigen Stöckelschuhe von den Füßen und ließ sich auf das gewaltige Sofa inmitten des Raums fallen.

Wie zum Henker sollte sie in nur zwei Tagen Unbunt ausfindig machen? Nun, es half nichts, sie hatte ihre Befehle – Poe hatte ihr geraten, sich in der Hotellobby aufzuhalten, damit sie das Kommen und Gehen der Gäste im Auge behalten konnte.

Zum Glück gab es im Empfangsbereich auch eine Bar, an der sie sich unauffällig aufhalten konnte.

Rose seufzte und begab sich in das Ankleidezimmer. Madame Rusuu würde schließlich nicht in ihren Reisekleidung einen kleinen Aperitif genießen.

***

Rose nippte an ihrem Cocktail und gab vor, auf ihrem Pad die Preise von Luxusraumschiffen zu vergleichen, während sie aus dem Augenwinkel die ankommenden Hotelgäste beobachtete. Sie musste sich beherrschen, um nicht ständig die Augen zu verdrehen, wenn ein gutbetuchter Gast mit seinen juwelenbesetzten Gepäckstücken durch die Lobby stolzierte.

Der Barkeeper – ein aalglatter silberner Protokolldroide – begrüßte alle Gäste mit einer Litanei an ausgewählten Schleimereien, die Rose fast den Magen umdrehten.

Gerade als sie ein zweites Mal ein Gähnen unterdrücken musste, fiel ihr Blick zufällig auf den Fahrstuhl direkt neben der Rezeption. Die prunkvollen goldenen Flügeltüren öffneten sich und gaben den Blick auf eine Gruppe dunkelgekleidete Gestalten frei.

Hätte Rose gerade jetzt an ihrem Gibson genippt, hätte sie vermutlich ihren Cocktail ausgespuckt. Aus dem Fahrstuhl trat niemand anderes als General Hux höchstpersönlich.

Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, unter seiner Mütze blitzte sein rotes Haar hervor, der locker um die Schultern gehängte Mantel ließen seine Schultern breiter erscheinen als sie tatsächlich waren. Die Männer und Frauen, die ihn wie eine dunkle Mauer umringten, trugen wie er die Uniformen der Ersten Ordnung – ein scharfer Kontrast zu den glamourösen und farbigen Kleidern der anderen Hotelgäste.

Rose stürzte den Rest des Cocktails undamenhaft herunter, der Wermut brannte in ihrer Kehle. Aber nach dem Anblick hatte sie die Stärkung dringend nötig. Der schleimige Barkeeper eilte sogleich herbei. “Darf es noch etwas sein, die Dame?”

“Nochmal dasselbe,” murmelte Rose, unfähig ihre Augen von der Gruppe an der Hotelrezeption abzuwenden.

Der Alkohol hatte die gewünschte Wirkung; Rose entspannte sich etwas. Hux würde sich gewiss nicht erkennen, nicht mit all dem Make-up. Sie erkannte sich ja selbst kaum im Spiegel mit den rotgeschminkten Lippen und dem dunkelroten Lidschatten.

Unbunt war gewiss ein Mitglied von Hux’ Delegation, das müsste ihren Auftrag erheblich vereinfachen – denn alle trugen ihre Uniformen und stachen aus der Menge heraus.

Der Droide brachte ihr den bestellten Cocktail und Rose nickte ihm gönnerhaft zu bevor sie das Glas vom Tablett nahm. Hux war einen Kopf größer als die ihn umgebenden Offizier*innen, er nahm seine Mütze ab und ließ seinen Blick schweifen, während einer seiner Untergebenen – ein hellhäutiger, dünner Mann mit schwarzem Haar – mit dem Concierge sprach.

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und Rose gab sich alle Mühe gelangweilt dreinzuschauen; immerhin zog nichts stärker die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich als nervös wegzuschauen. Sie war immerhin Madame Rusuu, eine reiche balmorranische Waffenfabrikantin.

Hux schien sie für einen Moment anzuschauen, aber da sich auf seinem steinernen, bleichen Gesicht kein Muskel regte, ging Rose davon aus, dass ihre Tarnung zumindest einem oberflächlichen Blick standhielt.

Sie gab vor, wieder ihr Pad anzuschauen, während sie weiterhin Hux uns seine Leute im Auge behielt. Ob der bleiche schwarzhaarige Mann Unbunt war? Oder der griesgrämig dreinschauende dunkelhäutige ältere Offizier?

Bevor sie Zeit hatte, alle genauer ins Auge zu fassen, verschwand die Delegation wieder im Fahrstuhl, zweifellose fuhren sie hoch ins Penthouse. Rose wartete eine Stunde länger und zog sich dann auf ihr Zimmer zurück.

***

Am nächsten Morgen schellte der Wecker um 6 Uhr und Rose begab sich nach ihrer – zu ihrem Leidwesen – ausgiebigen Morgentoilette samt Make-up, das sie gefühlt mit einem Spachtel auftragen musste, ins Hotelrestaurant im obersten Stockwerk.

Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch auf dem ausladenden Balkon und genoss eine heiße Tasse Caf. Sie hatte sich einen Platz ausgewählt, an dem niemand einen Blick auf ihr Pad erhaschen konnte, das sie aus ihrer senffarbigen Designer-Handtasche zog.

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie, dass sie eine Nachricht auf ihrem gesicherten Kanal hatte: Unbunt hatte ihr spät in der Nach geschrieben.

_Betreff: Tagung/nächste Lieferung_

_Es ist mir bedauerlicherweise nicht möglich in den nächsten zwei Tagen Informationen zu liefern. Sitze in der vorgängig erwähnten Tagung fest._

_Absender: Unbunt_

_Anhang: -_

Rose tippte eine schnelle Antwort:

_Re: Tagung/nächste Lieferung_

_Lieber Unbunt_

_Schade, dann hast du wohl auch nicht Zeit, mit mir über die neuen Plasmainjektoren zu quatschen?_

_Dorne_

Rose bestellte Kraytische Eier mit Kaviar zum Frühstück und versuchte die grandiose Aussicht auf die umliegenden Wolkenkratzer zu genießen. Das Essen war natürlich ausgezeichnet, aber es hinterließ einen aschenen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge.

Es war ihr schleierhaft, wie all die reichen Säcke ein solchen Leben genießen konnten. Alleine auf ihrem Weg vom Raumflughafen ins Hotel hatte sie vom Taxi aus zahllose ausgemergelte Bettler*innen gesehen, die in den Seitengassen der belebten Straßen vor sich hin vegetierten.

Wenn die Hutten auch nur einen Bruchteil ihres immensen Vermögens einsetzen würden, um halbwegs humane Bedingungen auf diesem Planeten zu schaffen … aber das würde voraussetzen, dass diese verfressenen Riesenschnecken sich um etwas anderes als um sich selbst kümmerten.

Die Kellnerin hatte ihr gerade den dritten Caf serviert als die schwarzgekleidete Gruppe vom Vortag auftauchte. Hux war wieder die prominenteste Figur mit seiner hochaufgeschossenen Gestalt, aber auch mit seinem blondroten Haar, das in der Morgensonne fast einen goldenen Schein hatte.

Die Tagung würde in einer Stunde beginnen, stellte sich nur die Frage, wie sie Unbunt auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte, ohne sich selbst einem Risiko auszusetzen.

Während die Kellner*innen die Erste Ordnung bedienten, hatte Rose genügend Zeit, die Gesichter der Offizier*innen zu studieren.

Neben Hux gab es nur drei weitere Männer. Der bleiche, schwarzhaarige Offizier, der aussah wie ein zu groß geratener Junge, der ältere dunkelhäutige Mann, der ihr schon gestern aufgefallen war und ein blonder Mittdreissiger.

Die Stimme hatte eher jünger geklungen, also konnte sie den ältesten ausschließen. Blieben noch der blonde und der schwarzhaarige.

***

Rose hatte mit einer großzügigen ‘Spende’ dafür gesorgt, dass sie im Konferenzsaal in der Nähe der Erste Ordnung platziert wurde. Als die Offizier*innen eintrafen, beachtete sie sie nicht; sobald die erste Referentin mit ihrem Vortrag zu “Astrophysische Einflüsse auf Hyperraumantriebe” begann, wagte Rose es, die Männer genauer ins Auge zu fassen.

Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde sie, dass Unbunt der junge schwarzhaarige Mann war. Der Mittdreissiger saß irgendwie zu selbstbewusst und auf seinem Stuhl. Er hing zudem an den Lippen der Sprecherin, als ob sie nicht nur langweilige Allgemeinplätze von sich geben würde.

Unbunt war technisch zu versiert, um sich ernsthaft für diese Banalitäten zu interessieren. Der junge schwarzhaarige Mann saß neben Hux und tippte etwas auf seinem Pad. Von Zeit zu Zeit flüstere Hux ihm etwas zu und er nickte eifrig.

Also so gelangte er an seine Informationen? Er war vermutlich Hux’ Adjutant und vernahm an seiner Seite alle möglichen Geheimnisse.

Der nächste Schritt war, seine Namen und seinen Rang in Erfahrung zu bringen. Aber wie sollte sie das anstellen?

Die nächsten zwei Stunden waren angefüllt mit unbeschreiblich langweiligen Vorträgen zu Ionen-Antrieben, Chips-Management und einer angeblich neuen Programmiersprache, die die Kommunikation zwischen Droiden vereinfachen soll – was natürlich nichts als ein müder Abklatsch von XML-Codierungen war, die Rose schon vor zwei Jahren für unbrauchbar im Praxisgebrauch erkannt hatte.

Unbunt hatte nicht übertrieben – es war eine Lebenszeitverschwendung.

Als die Tagung für das Mittagessen unterbrochen wurde, erhob sich Hux und glättete seine makellose Uniform. Sein Tross bewegte sich auf Roses Tisch zu; sie erkannte die Chance und ließ ihre Handtasche auf den Boden fallen, gerade als der junge Offizier ihren Weg kreuzte.

Reflexartig bückte er sich und überreichte ihr die Tasche.

Rose schenke ihm ein gekünsteltes Lächeln. “Wie aufmerksam von Ihnen, mein Herr – oh, Sie sind Offizier. Danke, Herr Oberst.”

Der Mann errötete etwas. “Verzeihung, aber ich bin nur Leutnant.” Seine Stimme klang ähnlich wie Unbunts, aber vielleicht lag das auch nur an dem imperialen Akzent.

“Ah, wie ungeschickt von mir. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Leutnant …”

“Mitaka.”

Sie bemerkte, dass die anderen Offizier*innen bemerkt hatten, dass MItaka aufgehalten wurde. Rose wandte ihnen den Rücken zu, damit Hux sie nicht aus der nächsten Nähe sah. “Haben Sie Dank, Leutnant Mitaka.”

“Keine Ursache, Frau …”

“Madame Rusuu. Grauenvoll langweilige Veranstaltung, finden Sie nicht? Ich habe gehofft, Dr. Oggorub würde etwas … substanzielles zu erzählen wissen.”

Mitaka errötete wieder. “Uh…”

Verdammt, bald würde er weitergehen müssen! “Ich selbst interessiere mich vor allem für Plasmainjektoren, als Waffenfabrikantin ist das-”

“Leutnant,” erklang eine kühle Stimme hinter ihr.

Mitaka nickte ihr nervös zu und richtete seinen Blick auf den Sprecher hinter ihr. Rose musste ihre ganze Willenskraft aufbieten, um nicht einen Fluch zu zischen. Sie wandte sich um; vor ihr stand General Hux.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. “Ich möchte Sie bitten, allfällige Anfragen direkt an mich zu richten, Madame Rusuu. Leutnant Mitaka hat keine Entscheidungskompetenzen in Rüstungsfragen.”

Verdammt, er war wirklich groß, dachte Rose. Trotz ihrer knöchelgefährdenden hohen Pumps reichte sie ihm kaum zur Brust. “Ah, entschuldigen Sie. Ich wollte mich lediglich für seine freundliche Geste bedanken.” Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand mit einem breiten Lächeln, das hoffentlich ihre Nervosität überdeckte.

Er nahm ihre Hand gab ihr einen überraschend eleganten Handkuss nach Hutt’scher Sitte. Seine Lippen berührten fast ihren Zeigefinger; ein Schauer süßer Gefahr durchlief sie und für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte sie, er würde in ihren Finger beißen.

“Ich fürchte, Sie sind mir gegenüber im Vorteil,” fuhr sie leichthin weiter. “Sie kennen meinen Namen, aber ich Ihren nicht.”

“General Hux.” Er richtete sich wieder auf, seine blassgrünen Augen musterten sie mit unverhülltem Interesse.

“Erfreut Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, General Hux.”

“Ganz meinerseits,” erwiderte Hux höflich.

“Entschuldigen Sie mich, die Mittagspause ist etwas gar kurz bemessen.” Rose nickte den Offizier*innen freundlich zu und schritt erhobenen Hauptes davon.

Sie begab sich gemessenen Schrittes ins Restaurant, wo ein großzügiges, um nicht zu sagen, ein dekadentes Buffet mit zahlreichen Köstlichkeiten für die Teilnehmer*innen der Tagung wartete.

Die nächste Stunde war sie beschäftigt, sich mit anderen Rüstungsfabrikant*innen, potenziellen Käufer*innen über ihre angebliche Branche zu unterhalten – was ihr dank ihres technischen Wissens sehr leicht fiel.

Die lüsternen Blicke und die ungelenken Komplimente, die vor allem die älteren Teilnehmer*innen an sie richteten waren bei Weitem herausfordernder. Sich wieder in den Vorlesungssaal zu begeben, um weiter drögen Referent*innen zu lauschen erschien auf einmal gar nicht mehr so unsäglich.

Rose gab sich alle Mühe, den ganzen Nachmittag nicht mehr in die Richtung der Erste-Ordnung-Delegation zu blicken. Hux hatte sie zwar nicht erkannt, aber es war besser, einen guten Moment abzuwarten, um Mitaka alleine zu erwischen.

Sechs geisttötende Vorträge später war Rose so erschöpft, dass sie sich direkt in die Bar begab und sich dort einen doppelten Whiskey gönnte. Es war ein überteuerter corellianischer Import, aber Rose dachte sich, dass sie sich das verdient hatte – nicht weil sie General Hux persönlich ins Antlitz gestarrt hatte, ohne auch nur mit der Augenwimper zu zucken, sondern weil sie es geschaffte hatte, diese labernden Idiot*innen auf der Tribüne nicht mit ihren Schuhen zu bewerfen.

Unbunt hatte zwar angedeutet, dass die Vorträge nicht gerade anregend waren, aber ihre schlimmsten Erwartungen wurden übertroffen. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck and schloss ihre Augen für einen kurzen Augenblick.

“Ein Glas Sauvignon Blanc bitte,” sagte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme neben ihr.

Rose stählte sich innerlich und wandte sich nach rechts. Hux nickte ihr höflich zu, als der Barkeeper ihm den Weißwein auf einem kleinen Untersetzer servierte, nahm er das Weinglas in sein rechte Hand. Er trug wie immer seine schwarzen Lederhandschuhe, ein Streifen helle Haut blitzte an seinem Handgelenk auf als er ihr zuprostete.

“Sie sehen erschöpft aus, Madame Rusuu,” sagte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. “Dabei steht uns Professor Demoroks Vortrag morgen Vormittag noch bevor. Wie ich höre hat er diesmal sogar über 300 Holofolien dabei.”

Rose war todmüde, vielleicht war es auch der Alkohol, aber der unerwartete Scherz amüsierte sie. Rose lachte leise. “Sieht man mir das so gut an?”

“Immerhin haben Sie es noch an die Bar geschafft, ich bin sicher, einige der Teilnehmer*innen sitzen noch in halbkomatösen Zustand auf ihren Plätzen.”

Rose nippte an ihrem Whiskey, die Eiswürfel klirrten im Glas. “Es ist merkwürdig, finden Sie nicht? Wir quälen uns alle mit diesen Vorträgen, dabei ist von Anfang an klar, dass die wirklich interessanten Gespräche in den Pausen stattfinden.”

“Fürwahr.” Zu ihrer Verblüffung setzte er sich auf dem Barhocker neben sie. “Konnten Sie schon Kund*innen für Ihre B1-Kampfdroiden gewinnen?”

Hux hatte offenbar Erkundigungen über ‘Madame Rusuu’ eingezogen. Sie nickte. “Selbstverständlich, die Produktqualität hat bereits viele Leute überzeugt.”

“Ich bin zugegebenermaßen etwas überrascht, dass Sie noch nicht versucht haben, die Droiden an die Erste Ordnung zu verkaufen.”

Rose stellte ihr Glas ab und lächelte ihn an. “Wir sind beide Profis, General. Sie und ich wissen, dass Sie mehr als genug Soldat*innen haben. Ich habe zu viel Stolz, um mich wie eine billige Schrotthändlerin zu gebärden.”

“Kein Vertrauen in die ‘Produktqualität’?” fragte Hux spöttisch.

“Natürlich, aber ich verkaufe meine Kund*innen nur Waffensysteme, die ihren Bedürfnissen entsprechen. Sie brauchen keine B1-Droiden, Sie benötigen höchstens Netzwerksysteme für Ihre Zerstörer.”

Er musterte sie erneut, sie hätte einen abschätzigen, kalten Blick erwartet, nicht das Interesse, dass in seinen Augen lag. Zu ihrer Verblüffung stellte sie fest, dass er weniger gehetzt, weniger bleich als damals im Hangar wirkte als er Finns und ihre Exekution befohlen hatte.

War es das schummrige, warme Licht in der Bar? Nein, er wirkte merkwürdig entspannt. Rose bemerkte, dass sie ihn anstarrte und wandte ihren Blick ab, ihr Glas greifend.

“Ich kam nicht umhin, zu überhören, dass Sie sich für Plasmainjektoren interessieren,” sagte Hux leise.

Verdammt, hatte er etwas bei der Kontaktaufnahme mit Mitaka bemerkt? “Ja, das ist richtig. Wir arbeiten zur Zeit daran, die VN-Injektoren aufzuwerten, damit sie für die B2-Droiden verwendet werden können,” log sie aalglatt.

“Warum verwenden Sie nicht einfach VM-Injektoren?” fragte Hux und nippte an seinem Wein.

Was jetzt? Nun, sie müsste eben improvisieren. “Das ist richtig, aber wir haben substantielle Restbestände, die wir weiterverwenden wollen.”

“Ich bin überrascht, dass in der Rüstungsindustrie manuelle Arbeit überhaupt noch eingesetzt wird.”

Rose verzog ihren Mund. “Nicht alle sind mit einem silbernen Löffel im Mund geboren. Ich wäre nicht, wo ich heute bin, wenn ich Materialien verschwendet hätte!” Madame Ruusu müsste etwas weniger grantig sein, aber Rose konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Es gab wenig, was sie so erzürnte wie Verschwendung.

“Es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie zu beleidigen.”

Was war dann seine Absicht? Weshalb sprach er überhaupt mit ihr? “Entschuldigen Sie, ich bin wohl nur etwas müde.”

“Wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung erlauben … Sie sind nicht müde, Sie sind wütend.” Hux kühler Ton ließ sie aufhorchen.

Sie sollte sich verabschieden und sich auf ihr Zimmer zurückziehen, es war gefährlich mit Hux so zu sprechen. Aber andererseits konnte sie ihm nicht das letzte Wort überlassen. “Sie haben Recht. Ich wollte lediglich höflich sein.”

Hux erhob sich vom Barhocker. “Ich verstehe, meine Gesellschaft ist nicht erwünscht.”

Rose starrte ihn verblüfft an. “General Hux, ich-”

Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. “Ich wünsche Ihnen einen erholsamen Abend.” Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, sondern ging zielstrebig zum Fahrstuhl in der Lobby.

Rose blickte auf sein halbvolles Weinglas, das immer noch auf dem Tresen stand. Was für ein merkwürdiger Kerl. Sie hätte erwartet, dass er aufbraust und über die Erhabenheit der Ersten Ordnung schwadroniert. Stattdessen hatte er sich zurückgezogen … hätte sie sich geschickter anstellen sollen?

Hux was einer der mächtigsten Leute in der Ordnung, er wäre zweifellos eine interessante Informationsquelle gewesen. Verdammt, sie hätte sich zusammennehmen und Zustimmung heucheln sollen.

Egal, es hatten wenig Sinn, verpassten Chancen nachzutrauern. Es war ein unglaubliches Glück, dass Hux sich offenbar nicht mehr an sie erinnern konnte. Für einmal war ihr Dutzendgesicht ein Vorteil.

Rose stürzte ihren Whiskey hinunter. Zeit fürs Abendessen. Mitaka war sicher auch dort und sie könnte erneut versuchen, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen.

***

Pflichtbewusst hatte Rose ihre Garderobe gewechselt, bevor sie sich ins hoteleigene Restaurant begab – warum jemand dreimal am Tag die Klamotten wechseln musste, blieb für sie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, aber das war nun mal Teil der Tarnung.

Sie ließ sich vom Oberkellner, der sie mit einem Bückling und mit einem gemurmelten “Gnäd’ge Frau” empfing, an ihren Tisch begleiten. Während Sie langsam ihren Vorspeise-Salat verzehrte, ließ sie den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Zu ihrem Leidwesen entdeckte sie Mitaka nirgends. Nur Hux saß alleine an einem Tisch und löffelte eine Suppe. Ohne den Wall von schwarzen Uniformen um ihn, wirkte er weniger bedrohlich, menschlicher. Sie kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass er befremdlicherweise unglücklich und einsam schien.

Etwas regte sich in ihr. Kurzentschlossen nahm sie ihren Teller und durchquerte den Raum. Hux blickte verblüfft von seiner Suppe auf.

“Darf ich mich setzen?” fragte Rose und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm nieder, bevor er antworten konnte.

“Ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass Sie sich nochmals mit mir unterhalten wollen,” sagte Hux und wischte sich den Mund mit einer weißen Serviette.

“Wieso haben Sie mich angesprochen?” fragte Rose und stocherte in ihrem Salat.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. “Ich war neugierig. Es bietet sich selten die Gelegenheit mit Zivilist*innen zu sprechen.”

“Verstehe.” Rose schob den Teller ein bisschen weg und ein eilfertiger Keller erschien sogleich und räumte die leeren Teller ab. Der nächste Gang, filetierte Nierstücke vom Nerf an einer Kräutersauce, wurde serviert. Rose bemerkte, dass der Tisch vor Hux leer war. “Oh, Sie haben schon gespeist?”

“Ich esse gerne leicht, die Suppe reicht mir vollkommen.”

Kein Wunder, dass er so hager im Gesicht aussah, dachte sich Rose. “Ich esse einfach zu gerne,” gab sie zu. “Liegt vielleicht daran, dass wir früher nicht immer genügend essen auf den Tisch gekriegt haben.”

“Eine psychologisch schlüssige Erklärung,” erwiderte Hux and nippte an seinem Weißwein. “Bei mir dürfte es der gegenteilige Fall sein.”

“Wie meinen Sie das?”

“Wir hatten immer Essen im Überfluss, es hatte etwas obszönes, widerwärtiges … diese vollen Teller.” Er lächelte leicht. “Verzeihung, ich hoffe, ich verärgere Sie damit nicht, Madame Rusuu. Es muss Ihnen wie ein Hohn vorkommen, mich so sprechen zu hören.”

Rose schnitt das Fleisch. “Keineswegs. Wir haben alle unser Päckchen zu tragen.”

Er verstummte für ein paar Sekunden. “Es ist paradox, denken Sie nicht? Das Ereignisse, die so tief in der Vergangenheit liegen, unser Verhalten immer noch beeinflussen.”

Rose lächelte süffisant. “Das ist doch mit allen Dingen so.”

“Ach?”

“Klar, denken Sie doch nur an so etwas simples wie Betriebssysteme in all unseren technologischen Wunderwerken. Basal und doch unabdingbar, haben Sie sich nie gefragt, warum das BIOS-X immer noch mit Wat++ geschrieben wird?”

Er starrte sie verblüfft an und rückte mit seinem Stuhl näher an den Tisch ran. “Ich gebe zu, dass ich daran noch nie einen Gedanken verschwendet habe.”

“All diese neuen Programmiersprachen basieren immer noch auf Wat++, weil aus nichts nichts entstehen kann.”

“Hm, von nichts kommt nichts … Ihre Logik ist bestechend.”

Sie zeigte mit ihrer Gabel auf ihn. “Sehen Sie? Wir sind immer noch von unserem biologischen Wat++ beeinflusst.”

“Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir das ein Trost ist.”

Rose lachte. “Ein Mann wie Sie braucht doch keinen Trost. Sie sind sicher einer dieser Typen, die denken, dass Sie alleiniger Schmied Ihres Glücks sind, oder?”

Hux krümmte eine Augenbraue. “Sie haben mich durchschaut. Sie halten wohl nichts davon? Das überrascht mich angesichts Ihres gesellschaftlichen Aufstiegs.”

Rose legte ihr Besteck auf den leeren Teller vor ihr. “Ich hatte Glück, meinen Reichtum nur mir selbst zuzuschreiben würde den Umständen nicht genügend Rechnung tragen. Klar, ich habe hart gearbeitet, aber ich hatte Freund*innen, die mich unterstützt haben und Geldgeber*innen, die an mich geglaubt haben.”

Hux schien für einen Moment in Gedanken versunken. Rose musterte ihn; seine rotblonden Haare und seine bleiche Haut boten einen scharfen Kontrast zu seiner schwarzen Uniform. Sie wunderte sich, wie er aussehen würde, wenn er Alltagskleider trug.

Er war ein schöner Mann, musste sie zugeben. Zweifellos würde er ohne die unsägliche Uniform umwerfend aussehen.

“Ich muss Ihnen zustimmen, Madame Rusuu. Zugleich möchte ich auf die nicht zu vernachlässigbare individuelle Leistung hinweisen, die für ein gelingendes Unternehmen unerlässlich ist.”

Der Keller stellte das Dessert, ein Beerenmousse, vor Rose und goss gekonnt eine rote Sauce darüber, bevor er sich wieder lautlos entfernte. Sie nahm den Löffel zur Hand und kostete den Nachtisch. Natürlich war das Mousse köstlich und verging fast auf der Zunge. “Klar, man muss schon selbst was tun, wenn man vorankommen will. Aber ich habe genügend privilegierte Unternehmer*innen erlebt, die ernsthaft dachte, alles sei nur ihrem Genius zu verdanken.”

Er wandte seinen Blick ab und zupfte an seinem schwarzen Lederhandschuh. Rose konnte sich nicht des Gefühls erwehren, dass er unglücklich war. Oder sah sie etwas, das gar nicht vorhanden war?

“Sie haben mich vorhin gefragt, warum ich mich an der Bar zu Ihnen gesetzt habe.” Er schaute auf. “Warum sind Sie hergekommen?”

“Aus demselben Grund wie Sie. Ich war neugierig.” Rose zögerte kurz, bevor sie weiterfuhr. “Sie sahen einsam aus.”

“Bitte?” Hux runzelte verwirrt seine Stirn.

Rose benetzte ihre Lippen und wandte ihren Blick ab. “Ich esse nicht gerne allein. Zu Hause hatten wir immer einen vollen Tisch, ständig waren Verwandte da. Damals hat es mich gestört, ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als Ruhe und Stille.”

Rose blinzelte und schluckte leer. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie Hux überhaupt von ihrer Familie erzählte, vielleicht war nicht er, sondern sie einsam. Vielleicht wollte sie einfach, dass er es zumindest einmal hören musste; dass er nur einmal mit Verlust konfrontiert wurde. “Jetzt sind sie alle weg. Nun ist es still.”

Hux wirkte bestürzt, er blieb aber stumm.

“Immer wenn ich jemanden allein essen sehe, schnürt es mir die Kehle zu. Und ich denke mir, dass diese Person auch einsam ist.” Sie starrte ihren halbgegessenen Nachtisch an, dann lächelte sie traurig. “Sie denken jetzt sicher, dass ich sentimental bin, aber ich glaube von ganzem Herzen, dass die Galaxie ein friedvollerer Ort wäre, wenn weniger Leute alleine essen würden.”

Sie schob den Teller mit den Mousseüberresten weit von sich. Der Appetit war ihr vergangen. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien der Keller an ihrer Seite. “Darf ich Ihnen noch einen Digestif oder einen Caf bringen?”

Rose brachte es nicht über sich, zu antworten. Sie schnüffelte leise. Eine schöne Spionin war sie, so rumzuheulen ...

Hux räusperte sich. “Gerne einen Tarintee für mich und für die Dame den stärksten Caf, den Sie haben.”

Der Keller nickte dienstbeflissen und entfernte sich.

Erst jetzt registrierte Rose, was Hux bestellt hatte. Ein Schauer durchlief sie. “Woher haben Sie gewusst, dass ich meinen Caf schwarz mag?”

Hux lächelte sie traurig an. “Sie haben sich lange genug über die Vorzüge von schwarzem Caf ausgelassen. Deshalb habe ich ja auch die Blaupausen für Sie angefertigt.”

Rose spürte, wie ihr alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht entwich. “Was?”

Der Keller materialisierte sich wieder an ihrem Tisch und stellte die gewünschten Getränke auf den Tisch.

Hux wartete, bis er außer Hörweite war, bevor er das Tee-Ei aus dem heißen Wasser hob und es auf ein kleines Teller legte. Dann rührte er langsam in seiner Tasse. “Vielleicht war ich wirklich einsam.”

Rose starrte ihn ungläubig an. General Hux war Unbunt? Das war doch unmöglich! Sie hatte mit _Hux_ stundenlang geplaudert? Dem gleichen Mann, der sie vor weniger als einem Jahr noch umbringen wollte?

Hux räusperte sich. “Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie es immer wieder schaffen, mich mit Ihrem scharfen Verstand zu überrumpeln. Dabei sollte ich langsam wissen, dass Sie immer recht haben.”

Roses Hirn find langsam wieder an zu arbeiten. Verflucht, warum hatte sie nicht schon früher bemerkt, dass Unbunt Hux war? Bei Lichte besehen war es fast offensichtlich.

“Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Dorne,” sagte Hux und hob seine Tasse wie zum Gruße.

Sie fing sich endlich und griff nach ihrem Caf. “Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, General.”

_Ende_


End file.
